metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Koch Media
Koch Media is a European media enterprise started in 1994 by Franz Koch and Dr. Klemens Kundratitz. It sells a wide variety of media, including video games, movies, and even software products in Europe and North America. History In 1994 Koch Media Germany and Austria, and of Koch Media Ltd. England was founded by Franz Koch and Klemens Kundratitz. Within the year the two companies began publishing, and by 1995 had sold over 250,000 copies of their first software applications. After moving to games in 1996, and after many sub-divisions of Koch being created, Koch Media founded the games label Deep Silver in 2003. After becoming Nintendo's preferred distributor in the UK in 2006, several North American branches of Deep Silver were made. Following the unfortunate events of THQ's bankruptcy, Koch Media purchased the rights to the Metro franchise, as well as Volition games - creators of THQ's Saints Row series. Games Published by Deep Silver *''Anno 1701'' (co-published with Sunflowers) - PC *''Astrology'' - Nintendo DS *''Back to the Future: The Video Game'' - Wii, PS3 *''Birth of America'' - PC *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' (XL) (published in PAL regions only) - Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS *''Catherine'' (co-published with Atlus) - Xbox 360, PS3 *''City Life'' (co-published with Monte Cristo) - PC *''CrossworDS'' - Nintendo DS *''Crusty Demons'' - PS2 *''Cursed Mountain'' - Wii *''Dawn of Magic'' - PC *''Dead Island'' - PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 *''Earth 2160'' (co-published with Zuxxez) - PC *''Emergency 2012'' - PC, Nintendo DS *''Gothic 3'' (co-published with JoWood Productions) - PC *''Horse Life'' - NDS *''Lost Horizon'' - PC *''Mage Knight Apocalypse'' (co-published with Namco) - PC *''Metro: Last Light'' - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 *''nail'd'' - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 *''Panzer Elite Action'' - PC, PS2, Xbox *''ParaWorld'' (co-published with Sunflowers) - PC *''Prison Break'' - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 *''Professor Heinz Wolff's Gravity'' - PC, Wii, Nintendo DS *''Ride To Hell'' - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 *''Risen'' - PC, Xbox 360 *''Risen 2: Dark Waters'' - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 *''Rhodan'' - PC *''Rush for Berlin'' - PC (Stormregion) *''Rush for Berlin - Rush For The Bomb'' - PC *''Sacred 2: Fallen Angel'' - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 *''Sacred 3'' (Tentative title) - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 *''Secret Files: Tunguska'' - PC, Wii, Nintendo DS *''Secret Files 2: Puritas Cordis'' - PC, Wii, Nintendo DS *''Singles: Flirt Up Your Life'' - PC *''Singles 2: Triple Trouble'' - PC *''Spellforce 2'' - PC *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky'' - PC *''Trackmania Sunrise Extreme'' - PC *''The Fall: Last Days of Gaia'' - PC *''The Guild 2'' (co-published with JoWood Productions) - PC *''The Hustle: Detroit Streets'' - PSP *''The X Factor'' - Xbox 360, PS3, Wii *''War On Terror'' - PC *''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos'' (co-published with Namco) - PC, Xbox 360 *''Warhammer: Mark of Chaos - Battle March'' (co-published with Namco) - PC *''Wildlife Park 2'' - PC (B-Alive) :*''Wildlife Park 2: Crazy Zoo'' - PC (B-Alive) :*''Wildlife Park 2: Marine World'' - PC (B-Alive) *''World Snooker Championship Real 2008'' (Multi) *''X2: The Threat'' - PC (Egosoft) *''X3: Reunion'' - PC (Egosoft) :*''X3: Terran Conflict'' - PC (Egosoft) :*''X3: Albion Prelude'' - PC (Egosoft) *''X Rebirth'' - PC (Egosoft) Category:Publishers Category:Companies